Ghosts from the Past TFP
by The last alpha
Summary: "Your life stopped being normal Jack when you met the autobots. Besides most men would give anything to become what you are you are about to become." "No…..!" Jack screamed
1. Chapter 1

All has been quiet in Jasper today which was normal for this small town. Jackson Darby or Jack had just finished Work and was on his way home. Arcee had been called on an energon scouting mission so he had been stuck riding his ten speed home today. All seemed to be going well just a normal day right? Wrong Jack had been having this nagging feeling all day, he knew that something was going to happen but he did not know what, but what he knew was that this quite day would not last much longer.

Jack was half way home when he heard the screeching of tires, he turns to see were the noise originated only to be meet with a black van barely missing him and pulling up to block his path.

"What the hell you all most hit me!" Jack was clearly angry and he was not trying to hide it.  
>"I am so sorry; I did not mean to do that." The man said while getting out of the van.<br>"Well just be more careful next time." Jack said while trying to calm himself.  
>"Will do, but before you go I have a question for you."<br>"What is it?" Jack was trying to hide from the man how annoyed he was but was not succeeding.  
>"Are you Jack Darby?"<br>" Yes but how do you know my name?" Jack now curious as to what the man may want.  
>"Well I am glad that we finally found you Jack because you are a hard man to find."<br>Jack was now suspicious and a little worried as to what might have happened to have these men looking for him.  
>"Is everything all right, has something happened? Jack asked in a panicky voice.<br>"no..no.. nothing has happened yet." The man face had transformed from a nice calm smile to an evil toothy grin.  
>"What do you mean by tha-." He never got to finish because the man had just hit him on the head with the butt of a gun.<br>"Wow that was easier than I thought it was going to be." A man said while jumping out of the back of the van.  
>"Well I'm just glad we did not have to deal with those autobots" Said another man.<br>"Ok shut up you two and load him up. Silas wants him back at base as soon as possible." Said the man who hit Jack and was now standing over Jack smiling.

_** Ghosts from the Past**_

"Jack I'm home…. Jack? Hum…that's odd he should be home by now." (I better call him.) "…This is Jack please leave your name and-"June hangs up. "Something has to be wrong for him not to answer! I better call Arcee and see if she has seen Jack."  
>"….. Yes Miss Darby how my I help you?" Ratchet said in his normal grumpy voice<br>"Hello Ratchet my I speak with Jack or Arcee please."  
>"I am sorry Miss Darby but neither of them are here. "<br>"Do you know where they are?" June sounding more and more desperate by the second.  
>Arcee is on an energon scouting mission with the rest of the team, and I have not seen Jack today. Is soothing wrong Miss Darby? Ratchet asked concerned to what might have happened to make June this upset<br>"I'm not sure. He got off of work a half an hour ago and has not come home yet. I have tried calling him but he won't answer."  
>"Well that is odd, I will see if I can track his cell phone signature for you Miss Darby."<br>"Thank you Ratchet."

_** Ghosts from the Past**_

"Ratchet we are under heavy fire and need an emergency ground bridge now!"  
>As soon as Optimus gave the order to Ratchet a bright vortex opened up to reveal their escape<br>"Everyone threw the ground bridge now and bring as much energon as possible! "Optimus Orders.  
>Everyone starts running ducking under blasts and jumping over fallen cons while Optimus cover their escape and once everyone is safely threw Optimus follows.<p>

"Is everyone accounted for and are there any injuries? Optimus asks worried for the safety of his men.  
>"Yes Optimus we are all ok." Bulkhead answers.<br>_"__Well at lest we have gotten enough energon to last us a few month!__"_ Bee beeps happily  
>"Yes we were very fortunate to have amassed this much energon ." Optimus said<br>"Well I don't know about you guys but I am going to relax for awhile." Arcee said while stretching.  
>"You might want to hold up one that Arcee."<br>"And why is that Ratchet? Arcee said annoyed.  
>"Well Miss Darby called earlier worried about Jack because he never came home from work."<br>"Wait Jacks Missing? Arcee said in shock.  
>"I am afraid so." Ratchet said grimly.<br>"Have you tried tracking his cell phone?" Asked Arcee, she was worried for Jack, over the last month they had become close and lately she had been having these strange feeling when she is around him, she was not sure what they were but all she knew was if anything happened to him she world not know what to do.  
>"Yes I have and whoever has him has some advanced cloaking devices because I cannot pinpoint his location, all I know is that he is somewhere outside of Jasper."<br>"Well what are we waiting for lets go find him." Arcee yelled making everyone jump.

**_ Ghosts from the Past_**

" Scrap! Optimus come in this is Arcee I have not found any trace of Jack have you had any luck?  
>*No Arcee I have not nor has bumblebee, Bulkhead, or Ratchet* Optimus said grimly<br>"Optimis I don't like this, it has been three hours since he went missing and I have a feeling something bad is going to happened to him if we don't find him soon."  
>* We must not jump to conclusions but I fear that our young friend may indeed be in great danger and that it is imperative that we find him quickly*<br>_*everyone I have found Jacks Bike it was just laying in the middle of the street. *_ Bee announced  
>"What's that Bee you found Jacks Bike abandoned in the middle of the rode!" Arcee yelled<br>_"That is correct."_ Bee beeped.  
>*All autobots converge on Bee's location immediately* Optimis ordered<br>"Come on Jack please be ok I don't know what I do if I lost you." Arcee begged as she drove off to meet up with the others

_** Ghosts from the Past**_

"Uhhh were am I? Ohhh my head it feel like it was hit by a shovel oh wait it was a gun"  
>"Silas the patient is awake."<br>"haha Good." Silas walks over to Jack.  
>"Morning Jack and welcome to HELL."<br>"Silas! "Jack yells in horror  
>"Jack you don't look happy to see me." Silas had a wicked smile on his face that sent chills down Jack spine; he knew that he was not going to get out of this unscathed.<br>"Your not going to get any information out of me Silas, I will not betray the autobots."  
>"On the contrary Jack I am not looking for information."<br>"Then what do you want?" He mentally kicked himself for how week his voice just sounded  
>"Jack you have the privilege of the first human too become a cybertoneon." He gestured to the other side of the room and there laid a dead cybertoneon.<br>Jack gulped "w-where did you get him a-and who is he?" Jack stuttered out not knowing what else to say.  
>"Arachnid gave him to us, she said that she had no further use for him , and as for his name she said it was um what was it, oh yes I remember his name was Tailgate!<p>

_** Ghosts from the Past**_

"Do you think it was think it was decepticons Ratchet?"  
>"Highly unlikely Arcee, there is no trace of decepticon activity in this area."<br>"Well who do you think took Jack?" Bulkhead asked  
>"There is no possible way of telling, but whoever did this knows what they're doing it was a clean job they left no evidence that points to who where on earth did you find that!"Ratchet said clearly shocked that she found something when he did not.<br>"It was laying beside his bike, It looks like one of those I-pads, who would leave something like this just laying around"  
>*hello autobots*<br>"ah… it's Silas" Miko screams dropping the device.  
>"Silas what have you done with Jack" Arcee demanded.<br>*Nothing yet but rest assure the next time you see him he won't be the same."  
>"Why are you telling us this?" Optimus asked while clearly trying to keep his emotions in check.<br>*Just to let you know that you have failed you mission in protecting this boy.* He laughed evilly.  
>"Please don't hurt him you can have me if you please don't hurt him" Arcee begged<br>*tempting offer but I decline, well I must be off we are about to begin the tests*  
>Arcee was so mad that the stare that she sent Silas could send the mighty Megatron cowering in fear.<br>"Silas I swear If you hurt so much as one hair on his head I will-" The transmission was cut before she could finish her threat.  
>"Scrap! Optimus what are we going to do?" Arcee asked with fear in her voice.<br>"Ratchet Can you trace the call?"  
>"Yes but it will take some time."<br>"Time is something we do not have old friend, but please do the best you can Ratchet and we will keep looking for more clues to his where about while you and Rafael try to find where that call originated. Autobots roll out!"

_** Ghosts from the Past**_

"Well that was a nice chat, are we ready to begin the operation?" Silas said while turning to one of his men.  
>"Yes Silas the patient is ready."<br>"Good" Silas walks over to Jack who is now hooked up to a machine of some kind.  
>(Oh man I need to buy some time.) Jack thought to himself after hearing the conversation Silas had with the autobots.<br>"Jack are you ready to make history?" Silas said smiling  
>"Uh…. sure but I have a question before we begin." Jack asked nervously.<br>"What is it? And make it quick." Silas snapped.  
>Jack gulped "Um… How will you turn me into a transformer when I don't even have a spark?"<br>" Well it is quite simple Jack; we have a spark waiting for you."  
>"What!"<br>"Yes Mr. Darby we have found a way to transfer a human spirit into a spark." Silas laughed  
>"Were in the world did you get a spark?" Jack yelled in shock<br>"From a decepticon drone we captured"  
>Jack could not speak from what he was just told. Silas laughed and turned to one of the men that were with him. "Sedate him"<br>"Yes Silas."  
>"No please don't do this Silas; all I want is a normal life." Jack screamed out as he slowly started to go under.<br>"Your life stopped being normal when you met the autobots Jack. Besides most men would give anything to become what you are you are about to become."  
>"No…..!" Jack screamed as everything went black.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked it? Please comment and let me know what you think but please no flames just helpful criticism as this is my first Transformer Fanfic.<strong>

**Thanks, The last alpha**


	2. Chapter 2

"Your life stopped being normal Jack when you met the autobots! Besides most men would give anything to become what you are you are about to become."  
>"No…..!" Jack screamed as everything went black.<br>"Well gentlemen shall we began."  
>"Yes Silas" And with that all the men started flipping switches and running last minute system checks to make sure there would not be any problems once the transfer started.<br>"Silas shall I start the sequence?"  
>"Yes." Silas replied bluntly.<br>With his orders the man walks over to a machine and puts his hand on the lever that would change Jack's life forever. Of course he felt bad for what he was doing to the boy but he knew that if he did not do it someone else would. He sighed "sorry kid" and that when he pulled the lever and electricity started shooting through Jack. He screaming in pain even though they put him under he could feel the very life being sucked out of him and the pain of the electricity shooting through his body. After what felt like hours the electricity finally stopped, his body fell limp and his heart rate flat lined.  
>"Was it a Success?"<br>His men start typing vigorously. "The spark is stabilizing…. It was a Success Sir!" One of the men called out in shock.  
>Silas smiled. "Good… now quickly place the spark inside the spark chamber. We only have enough power to keep the spark alive for a few minutes outside a body!"<br>"Yes Silas" The men answered almost in unison as they ran off to get the spark into its new home.

**Ghosts from the Past**

"By the All-spark! Optimus come in, I have discovered the location where they are keeping Jack!"  
>"I read you Ratchet, where are they keeping him?"<br>"They are keeping him in an abandoned warehouse just outside Jasper's City limits, and the only reason I was able to find him was because there was a large power drain from the warehouse which brought down there cloaking shields."  
>"Good job Ratchet."<br>"I am sending you the coordinates now." Ratchet started typing commands into the computer at speeds that Ralf could only dream of.  
>"Ratchet"<br>"Yes Optimus?"  
>" I must request that meet us at the location."<br>"But Optimus I would think I would be of more service here. Why would you want me to come along?"  
>"I fear of what Silas might have done to Jack while he has been with them and he might need your medical expertise when we recue him."<br>"I-I understand Optimus" Ratchet was worried, he had not thought of the condition Jack might be in, he was too focused on finding him that he did not consider that Jack might need medical help. "Coordinates have been sent Optimus."  
>"All autobots we have found Jacks location. Rondevu at these coordinates immediately, Optimus out."<p>

**Ghosts from the Past**

As soon as Silas's men had finished putting Jack's spark in his new body something amazing happened, the body started to change color from a dull green to a bright red with orange flames, the sound of his joints moving could be heard all though out the warehouse and his facial features changed a little. His face still look a lot like Tailgate's but had some of his own facial features from his old body. "Uh…" He moaned.  
>"I see that you survived the Operation Jack." Silas said with a smug grin on his face<br>"W-what" Jack looks around his optics coming online which were a dark green color and to his surprise he sees a small Silas standing to the right of his head. That's when it all comes back to him. That he was now a transformer and how he became one.  
>"Silas I am going to kill you for what you have done to me!" Jack tries to grab Silas but realizes that he is strapped to the flour.<br>I do not believe you will be killing me Jack. No.. ha-ha you will be doing my every wish I plain on reprogramming you into being a loyal servant of M-. (Boom!) The autobots came charging in blasters blazing.  
>Silas's face went pail "How did they find us!" Silas demanded not that it mattered now.<br>"We don't know Sir; we took all the precautions that you told us to do!"  
>"Well what the hell are you waiting for? Attack!" Silas Sreamed. All of Silas's men snapped out of there daze and started to open fire on the autobots.<p>

**Ghosts from the Past**

"Optimus I have a visual on Jack but he is on the far side of the room and I can't get to him! We are going to have fight our way to him!"  
>"Understood Arcee." Optimus was not happy to have to take a human life even if it was one of Meck's but Jack was more important at the moment.<br>"Well you heard The lady, let's pound these guys to dust!" Bulkhead piped in!

**Ghosts from the Past**

Jack had been trying to break the bonds that were holding him for the past 15 minutes but with every pull he got weaker. He knew that that the autobots were here to save him but he also knew that they had no idea what Meck had down to him. If he was ever going to see them again he would have to break free and get to them. He kept struggling for what felt like hours and was about to give up when the bond that was holding his right arm was suddenly shattered from a stray blaster shot, that was all he needed and was able to free himself. He slowly stood up and started staggering in the direction of the warehouse door and freedom. He was grunting in pain as he walked along and was becoming weaker by the second as he went along, but knew he just had to make it.

**Ghosts from the Past**

"Silas we can't hold out much long, we must retreat!" one of the men cried.  
>Silas paused in silence he knew he was beaten he nodded to the man and started walking over to the master computer in the building and copped all the data that was stored on it so that this would not be a total loss. when he finished he made announced that all Meck personal was to retreat.<br>"You heard Silas everyone fall back!" One of the commanders yelled over the blaster fire.  
>That was all those men needed, they turned seemly all at once and ran for their lives.<br>While the place was still in chaos Silas mad his escape and walked over to an elevator on the other side of the room that would take him to the roof and an awaiting helicopter.

**Ghosts from the Past**

_"Optimus they are retreating!"_ Bee beeped excitedly.  
>"Good now quickly we must get to Jack." They all stated to run to the now lifeless body of Jack. When they got there they were modified by what they saw of Jack's remains, his skin was chaired and blood was running from his mouth. No one said a word, well no except Arcee. She fell on her knees and screamed in horror "NOOOO, Jack!" She slowly and gently picked up his body and held him close to her chest. Oh how she wish she could cry to let some of this pain that she was feeling out, but unfortunately cybertonions could not.<br>"Ratchet do something!" She screamed pain in her voice not wanting to except what she knew was true, that her partner was dead.  
>"I am sorry Arcee but we were too late." Ratchet turned his head away not want to see Jack in the state he was in.<br>"NO NO NO!" She screams out.  
>Over the war Optimus had witnessed may bots fall and partners greave over the lost, but never had he seen some take a loss this badly. He walked over to Arcee and placed a servo on her shoulder, he knew the worst was to come when they had to break the news to Miss Darby and he hoped could handle it.<br>"We must break the news to the others back at base."  
>Arcee was shaking on rage but nodded head in acknowledgment .<br>"Can we dive back I don't think I am ready to face June just yet." Arcee's voice was a mere whisper when she said this.  
>Optimus understood where she was coming from and agreed with what she said. They all started to walk to the door in silence all afraid that if they said anything that would upset Arcee again.<p>

**Ghosts from the Past**

Jack had just barely made it outside when he heard the sound of the autobots footsteps coming through the door. "I'm saved!" he said weekly. He was about to call to them but he stopped after hearing the sound of a helicopter coming closer and the voice of the man that had done this to him, Silas!

"Well it seems you have found our little friend." He said with an evil grin on his face.  
>"Silas why did you do this to him?" Anger overwhelming Arcee as she held Jack body.<br>"I have my reasons. But you won't live long enough to find out." The pilot turned the helicopter and pointed a nuclear missile right at them.  
>They all flinched when they saw what was strapped to the helicopter.<br>Silas sneered as he armed the missile and was about to fire.  
>Jack who had gone completely unnoticed by Silas and the autobots stands up and transforms his hand into a blaster. He did not know how he knew how to do that but he didn't really care at the moment all he cared about was stopping Silas.<br>"Silas!" He screamed out which got the attention of Silas and the autobots. "I told you that I would kill you!"  
>Silas went pail as Jack fired his blaster "NOOO!" He screamed in horror as the helicopter blew up killing Silas and his pilot instantly.<br>All Jack could do was smile but started to fall. Unknown to him was that his body had started to go into stasis lock from a lack of energon in his system.  
>Before he hit the ground he felt someone catch him, confused he looked up to see Optimus.<br>"I got you solider." Optimus said simply as he caught the falling meck. Optimus was in shock from this autobot coming out of nowhere and saving them. How was he captured by MECK, how did he escape, what did they do to him to get him in that condition, and how did he get on earth without them knowing. Were questions going though his head, but was snapped out of it when he heard this solider speak.  
>"Optimus?" Jack asked his vision becoming fuzzy.<br>"Yes solider it is I" Optimus paused and turned to the others he noticed they were all in shock but when he saw Arcee it looked like she was in a trance of some kind almost like she was seeing a ghost.  
>"Ratchet I believe this bot needs medical attention." Ratchet and the other besides Arcee were snapped out of there daze<br>"Right Optimus." Ratchet said as he rushed over to the injured bot. Optimus had leaned him up against a wall so Ratchet could work on him easily.  
>Ratchet did a quick scan of Jack. "He is dangerously low energon and has a few leaks. We will need to take him back to base immediately if he is to survive. "<br>"Understood Ratchet. Rafael we need a ground bridge." As soon as Optimus said this a ground bridge opened up behind him.  
>"Oh no he has just gone into stasis lock, Bulkhead help me with him" Ratchet yelled as he grabbed one of Jacks arms. Bulkhead quickly grabbed the other and helped Ratchet carry him through the portal.<br>_"Arcee are you ok?"_ Bee asked worried for his friend.  
>Arcee did not answer she just stared at the portal that the unknown meck was drug though. Her mind was in overdrive trying to process how this meck could look so much like Tailgate? She looked down at Jack's corpus, when she did this it was like something broke on the inside. She shook her head and held Jacks closer than before as she walked though the portal.<p>

**Ghosts from the Past**

When Jack went into Stasis he had found himself in what looked like a metallic Park that shone a gold color. Jack had never seen anything as beautiful as this in his life.  
>"Wow!" was all that he said in shock.<br>"Beautiful isn't it" Said a voice from behind Jack.  
>Jack jump in surprise at the sudden voice and turned around to see where it came from.<br>"Oh sorry I did not mean to scare you Jack."  
>"Uh.. It's ok, but Uh.. where am I and who are you?" Jack asked in confusion.<br>"Oh sorry where are my manners I am Tailgate and as for where you are, you are on Cybertron"

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked this chapter. I decided to bring in Tailgate to help Jack get though this transition and teach him the laws rules on how to become an autobot. Also you just to let you know, I will be telling you guys Jacks new name in the next chapter. Well thanks for reading but please Review.<strong>

**The-Last-Alpha**


	3. Chapter 3

When Jack went into Stasis he had found himself in what looked like a metallic Park, which shone a gold color. Jack had never seen anything as beautiful as this in his life.  
>"Wow!" was all that he said in shock.<br>"Beautiful isn't it" Said a voice from behind Jack.  
>Jack jump in surprise at the sudden voice and turned around to see where it came from.<br>"Oh sorry I did not mean to scare you Jack."  
>"Uh.. It's ok, but Uh.. where am I and who are you?" Jack asked in confusion.<p>

The mysterious meck smiled at him. "Oh sorry where are my manners I am Tailgate and as for where you are, you are on Cybertron!"  
>To say Jack was surprised would be the understatement of the year. "Cybertron how is that possible!- And aren't you-"<br>"Dead." Tailgate interrupts smiling at Jack  
>Jack look down in shame at what he just said "Yeah, sorry I did not mean for if to sound like that." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.<br>Tailgate laughed. Not bothered one bit by the comment. "Don't worry about it kid"

Jack was glad that Tailgate was not mad at him, but he had one question that was on his mind. "How did I get on Cybertron and how are you here?" Jack asked in confusion.  
>"Well you are not really on Cybertron, you are in a memory of what Cybertron used to be before the war, and as for the reason I am here is because Primus has shown favor on you and has decided to let me teach, train and guide you in becoming a cybertoneon." Tailgate stood proud while saying this.<br>Jack was shocked and confused by the statement, He had heard the name Primus before but none of the autobots had ever explained who He was, so Jack was confused when Tailgate said that Primus has shown him favor.. "Wow ok… but I have a question, who's Primus?"  
>Tailgate rubbed his optics in annoyance. "Uh… we have a lot of work to do kid."<p>

Over the next few weeks Tailgate had been Teaching Jack all he could on how to be a transformer. He had taken Jack to the hall of records to learn of Cybertron's Past, Jack was amazed when he found out about Primus, Unicron and their battles, and grew to respect Primus greatly. When it came around to teaching Jack how to fight Tailgate was surprised when he had found he was out matched after only a few sparing rounds. Jacks only flaws seemed to be that he was overconfident and because of this he was always to the first to attack. "That will probably get him into a lot of trouble later on if he doesn't watch it" Tailgate thought to himself before walking over to Jack who had just finished shooting pratice.

"Well Jack you have been here for a month and your time here is almost up." Tailgate had mixed emotions when he said this. He had become close to Jack and he knew it would hurt Jack to learn that this would be the last time Jack would see him. But on a side note he was happy that Jack would be able to now live his life to the fullest.  
>Jack did not notice to how sad Tailgate was he was just excited to finely get to go home and see everyone again. "All right! I can't wait to get back and help Optimus kick some con chassis!" Jack said with enthusiasm.<p>

Tailgate brightened up at seeing Jack so happy. "But there is one final thing you have to do before you go back." Tailgate smiled.  
>"And what is that? You know me I can take anything." Jack said while punching his servos together.<br>"Well Jack, we need to decide on a name for you."  
>Jack smiled when he said those words he had almost forgotten that he was going to have to do that. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot that I would need a new name."<br>Tailgate was almost as excited as Jack about this "So do you have any Ideas Jack?"  
>Jack paused for a moment before answering. "Well I was thinking Blur."<br>Tailgate shook his head at that. "Sorry kid that name is taken. But how about Hot Shot"  
>Jack smiled but shook his head in disagreement at that. "It has a ring to it but I don't think that's it. But it is close."<br>Tailgate thought harder. "Well then what about-" Before he could give his idea he was interrupted by Jack.  
>"I got it! I want to be called Hotrod!"<br>Tailgate smiled "Hey that not bad Kid"  
>"Yeah, Hotrod… that is perfect." Said Jack smiling.<br>"Well all right Jack- I mean Hotrod… I have one more thing that Primus wants me to tell you before you go" Tailgate suddenly getting serious.

At seeing this Jack who is now Hotshot also gets serious. "And what's that Tailgate?"  
>"Primus has told me to warn you that the coming future will look grim and will hold many hardships for you and the other autobots and that you must be strong no matter what happens."<p>

As soon as Tailgate had finished telling Hotrod this they both noticed that everything around them was starting to fade.  
>Seeing this Tailgate walked up to Hotrod and placed his servo on his shoulder. "Well kid I guess this is it." He grimly.<br>Hotrod was concerned as to why Tailgate was suddenly so sad. "Why so sad Tailgate where going to see each other again right?"  
>Tailgate looked away not wanting to see Hotrod's reaction. "Well as far as I know this the last time we will see each other."<br>Hotrod was shocked. "What why?"  
>Tailgate sighed before answering. "Because I have taught you all I can and now it is time for you to live your live to the fullest." Tailgate smiles. "Can you do me one favor kid?"<br>Hotrod looked at the ground sadly "Sure anything Tailgate."  
>"Take care of Arcee for me will you?" Said Tailgate smiling at Hotrod.<br>If Hotrod could blush he would have but all he could do was put his servo on the back of his neck.  
>"Uh s-sure thing Tailgate." Hotrod smiled a little to try and cover up his embarrassment.<br>"Well good luck kid." Tailgate grabbed Hotrods arm as he started to disappear and they shook.  
>"Thanks for everything Tailgate!" Hotshot yelled as they both disappear.<p>

** Ghosts from The Past**

Hotrod opened his optics and found himself alone in the bases medic bay.  
>He groaned as he slowly got up off the berth he was laying on. "Uhhh… I need to find Optimus." He said to himself.<p>

He slowly made his way to the control room where he figured Optimus and the others to be at. As Hotrod walked into control room he noticed how almost every optics fell on him.  
>"Optimus he is awake" Said Ratchet taking Optimus's attention away from the computer screen that he was working on.<br>"How are you feeling solider? You weren't in the best condition when we found you." Asked Ratchet worriedly as he quickly rushed over and started doing a scan of Hotrod.  
>Hotrod rolled his optics "I am fine but I must speak with Optimus." Said Hotrod a little annoyed by Ratchet.<p>

While Ratchet was doing this, Bulkhead had walked up on the new bot wanting to know who he was.  
>"You will have time to give your report to Optimus later kid, first tell us your name." Said Bulkhead making his presence known.<br>Hotrod turned his head to see Bulkhead standing to his left smiling at him. (I better not tell them who I really am until I talk to Optimus about all of this.) He thought "Uh... the names Hotrod" He said sticking his servo out witch Bulkhead gladly excepted.  
>Bulkhead took a second to respond "I don't think I ever heard of you." (Bulkhead had meet a lot of bots during the war so he was surprised when he did not recognize the name.) "But anyway my name is Bulkhead, and that's Bee over there, that femm that is starring at you is Arcee and I believe you have already meet Ratchet." Bulkhead pointed out.<br>Hotshot had not noticed Arcee before this and when he turned to look at her she was indeed staring at him, but there was something about the way she was staring at him it was like she was in a trance. Not moving and not blinking which was kind of creping him out.  
>"Um why is she staring at me?" He asked Bulkhead.<br>Bulkhead shrugged "I don't know. Maybe she thinks she knows you or something." Answered Bulkhead

"I would advise you to stay away from her until she gets used to you." Said Ratchet seeing Hotshots stare.  
>"Uhh why is that?" Hotrod already knew the answer, that it was his fault, that she was going through so much.<br>"She lost- someone close to her the same day that we found you. Ever since then she has been blaming herself for what happened. We have tried to comfort her and get talk, but we have all failed." Ratchet said grimly.

Hotrod was troubled, a part of him wanted to run up to Arcee give her a hug and tell her who he really was. But he knew that she would not believe him, none of them would at the moment (excluding Optimus, he hoped anyway). No he would have to wait and prove himself to them first. But still maybe he could help Arcee, because he had a good idea of what she was going though.

Bulkhead noticed Hotrods troubled look and was worried for the young bot. "Uh… you ok kid."  
>Hotrod was snapped out of his thoughts when Bulkhead spoke. "W-what? O-oh yah I'm ok, I was just thinking that's all."<br>Bulkhead was curious as to what he might be thinking about but left it alone out of respect.-  
>An awkward silence followed between the three mecks but was quickly interrupted with the sound of someone clearing his throat.<br>Hotrod was startled by the sudden noise and looked up to see Optimus standing there and quickly stood at attention. "Optimus I am glad to finally be able to talk to you. I have pressing matters I must discuses with you." Hotrod gave Optimus a serious look to put his point across of how urgent it was.  
>Optimus caught how serious it was. "Understood, Please follow me." Hotrod waved to the others as he left.<p>

After a few minutes of walking they had reached their destination, Optimus had led Hotrod to a large room that he had never seen before, it had a large table with six seats and a large computer monitor at the end of the table. He figured that it was a where they strategized and held meetings.

Optimus smiled at the young meck before he spoke. "Before we begin I would like to ask you your name."  
>"Well Optimus that Is part of the reason I wished to speak with you." Hotrod said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck to relieve some tension to no avail. "You see my name is Hotrod but you might know me better as Jack Darby."<p>

Well I hoped you like this chapter I put a lot of work into this one. I would like to apologize for taking so long to update, I have been having problems with my internet and we just gotten it fixed. I would also like to tell you that I am going to be updating every three weeks because I am falling behind in my school work and need time to get caught up. Please review and tell me what you thought and if you saw any mistakes.

Thanks,  
>The Last Alpha<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Optimus smiled at the young meck before he spoke.  
>"Before we begin I would like to ask you your name."<p>

"Well Optimus that Is part of the reason I wished to speak with you." Hotrod said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck to relieve some tension. "You see the name I go by now is Hotrod but, you might know me better as Jack."

Optimus smile quickly vanished at this word. Normally he would not have a problem keep his anger under control but right at this moment he was steaming. "Solder this is not a topic that you should joking about. We are just starting to heal from his loss and you come in and say something like this! Do you know what you cou-" Optimus was cut off before he could finish.

"The energon mine." Hotrod said plainly.

"What do you mean by that?" Optimus asked in confusion.

Hotrod sighed "When the mine collapsed on me, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Miko.

Optimus's Optics widened in shock. "How could you know about that?" He demanded.

Hotrod did not answer his question but instead continued "I meet Megatron, he told me that if I would not help him I should finish him off, and he said that you would do it if you had the chance…" Hotrod sighed "I would not do it. When we got back I was having a hard time dealing with my experience with Megatron, you were the only one who noticed and you confronted me about it. When I told you how I was feeling you took me to your quarters so the others would not hear, you told me about times when you were in similar situations and how you made the exact choice I made. You told me I made the right choice and it helped me get over what I was going though." Hotrod smiled at the memory.

Optimus was in shock. You know how bulkhead said Primes never lose their cool, well at this moment his mind was in over drive trying to figure out how this could have happened but there was one thing he had to make sure of. "Jack is that really you?" Optimus ask with more emotion than he had shown in eons.

"Yes Optimus, it is I" Jack/Hotrod answered smiling.

Optimus still recovering from the shock forced a smile on his face. "I am relieved that you are alive Jackson, but how is **this** possible?" Optimus asked gesturing to his body.

Hotrod gave a sad chuckled "It a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

Optimus gave a comforting smile. "Only if you want to tell me Jack. I would never force you."

Hotrod hesitated but shook his head in agreement. "Well let's see, it all started when I was riding my bike home from work!"

(I am just going to skip ahead since you already know what happened)

Minutes had turned into hours as Hotrod told his story to Optimus. He did not leave anything that had happened to him during the time he went missing and the month he had been in stasis out. It had amazed Optimus when Jack had told him that Primus had sent Tailgate to train him and teach him the history of Cybertron and the war. Optimus knew that Primus had something great planned for him; he just did not know what. But the one thing he knew was that he would do everything in his power to help prepare Jack for it.

"Then it is agreed that we will tell the others" Optimus said stoically

"Yes but I think it would be better If I told Arcee myself." Hotrod smiled shyly

Optimus smiled "I agree, it would probably be too much for her if you just told her with the group. You will need to take it slow.

There was a short silence that followed before Hotrod spoke up.

"Optimus what about my mom how is she doing" He asked grimly

Optimus sighed before answering. "Miss Darby did not take it too well when we told her that MECK had killed you. She said she did not blame us but she could not stay here, so after your funeral she loaded up her car and left, we have not heard from her since. He said sadly

Hotrod was shocked when Optimus told him this, sure he knew that his mom would be hurt by his loss but he had no idea that she would just get up and leave.

"Do you have any idea where she might have gone Optimus" Hotrod asked hopeful

"I am sorry Jack but we do not. But once we have told the others we can start searching for her" Optimus answered solemnly

Hotrod wanted to leave at that moment and go and find his mom but he knew that at this moment he had no way of finding her and even if he did know where to find her what would he do when her saw her? Just pull up in his car form (when he got one) and say get in I am your son Jack! No that would probably give her a heart attack. Hotrod chuckled bitterly it was just another thing that life had thrown at him. "It is not your fault Optimus, but I would appreciate any help I could get."

Optimus walked up to Hotrod, put his servo on his shoulder and looked him in the optics "Jack, I promise you that we will do everything in our power to bring her home safely."

"Thank you Optimus that means a lot to me" Hotrod said sincerely

Optimus smiled, turned and walked to what looked like an intercom system on the wall before looking back at Hotrod "Are you ready to tell others." He asked in concern

Hotrod nodded signaling to Optimus that he was ready.

. _..."Attention all autobots, you are to report to the strategic room immediately for a briefing, please bring Miko and Rafael. Arcee you will be briefed at a later time but for now please stay in your quarters… that is all."…_

.

.

.

**Ghosts from the past**

Main Ops

.

.

The roar of engines could be heard throughout the base as Bulkhead and Bee just returned from picking up the kids.  
>It had been a little over a month since Jack had died. Miko had a hard time at first, but after a couple of weeks she had bounced back pretty well and would try to lift everyone's sprits whenever she could. Ralf on the other hand did not take it too well; and had not talked much since the incident. He had not told anyone this but he had looked up to Jack. Thou not related by blood he saw Jack as the brother figure he never had.<p>

"So where is he?" Miko Piped as Bulkhead and Bee transformed and Ralf made his way to the platform designated for the kids.

Ratchet sighed "He is with Optimus at the moment Miko, and has been for some time." He replied flatly.

Miko whined. "Awww, when will we get to see him?"

"Miko…" Bulkhead groaned "When he is finished with whatever business he has with Optimus I promise that you will get to meet him."

"What is he like?" Ralf asked while closing his computer

"Seemly right after Ralf said this they all heard Optimus's voice. _..."Attention all autobot, you are to report to the strategic room immediately for a briefing, please bring Miko and Rafael. Arcee you will be briefed at a later time but for now please stay in your quarters… that is all."…_

"Well I guess you will be able to find out for yourself." Said Bee with a questioned look on his face that everyone seemed to share.

.

.

.

**Ghosts from the past**

strategic room

.

.

Miko and Ralf were in awe at the bot standing before them. He was a little taller Bee and was more built up; his facial features looked confident and also had a look of worry on it which reminded them of Optimus. The fames on his chassis did not go unnoticed by Miko which she immediately voiced.  
>"WOW… Finally a bot with some style and not just these boring colors that everyone else has."<p>

"Hey, I thought you said you liked my color?" Bulkhead questioned.

Miko shrugged "Well… It's al-right, but just look at his, it is awesome!"

"Well I am glad you approve Miko" Hotrod smilled

"No problem man." Miko smiled but then something hit her. "uhhhh wait, dude how do you know my name?" Miko ask

Optimus stepped in and answered for Hotrod "That will be explained in a moment but for now we need everyone to take a seat." Everyone had a look of confusion on their faces save for Optimus and Hotrod but did as he asked.

"So what's the deal Optimus why are we here?" Questioned Bulkhead

"Yes Optimus, why are we here?" Questioned Ratchet

Optimus sighed he knew this was not going to be easy. "It is about Jack." He said stonily, which quieted everyone immediately. "Over a month ago Jack was taken from us by Meck, and sadly when we finally discovered the location they were keeping him and were able to mount a rescue, it was too late. All that we were able to recover were his remains."

"Yes Optimus we concluded that they had tortured him by electrocution, what is your point?" Ratchet demanded not wanting to relive the memory of when they had found Jack.

"I am getting to that old friend please hear me out." Optimus requested

Ratchet sighed "I am sorry Optimus this is just a very sensitive subject." He replied sadly

Optimus gave him a look of understanding. "I know this is hard but it is imperative that you all hear this." Everyone was once again silent and let Optimus continue "Like Ratchet had said when we found his body we had concluded that they had tortured him, but we must remember that this was not Silas's Style." Optimus paused to let those words sink in before continuing. "Silas did not kill Jack but merely transferred what humans call his soul into another body a… cybertonean body." Optimus said gesturing to Hotrod.

To say everyone was shocked would have been an understatement.

"Whoa, hold the train you are saying this guy is Jack?" Questioned Miko

"Yes Miko that's exactly what I am saying."

"What you are implying is impossible Optimus. It is one thing merge a spark but a human soul is Just impossible!" Ratchet argued

Before Optimus could say anything in response Bee spoke (or beeped) up. "How do you know that it is impossible Ratchet." He questioned

"Uh, well…" Ratchet paused for a moment "Well because it has never been done!"

"But wouldn't that mean that there is a chance." Ralf asked hopefully.

"The kids got a point there Ratchet." Stated Bulkhead

Ratchet pondered this before answering. "I suppose that there is a small chance but I don't see how we can tell for sure that this is indeed Jack."

Hotrod who had been completely left out of this argument cleared his throat to get the others attention. "May I suggest something?" He asked

"If it will clear all of this up go ahead." Ratchet replied aggravated

Hotrod sighed "What if I can answer some questions that only Jack would know?"

"I can live with that." Answered Bulkhead

Everyone else quickly agreed as well.

Miko was the first to step up. "Do me first." Miko waved her hands violently.

"Alright Miko please just calm down." Hotrod replied rubbing his Optic ridge. "Now let's see, your favorite color is hot pink, you are secretly obsessed with My Little Pony, and you have a crush on Ra-…" He did not finish because Miko quickly interrupted him.

"Ok! I believe you but just don't go there!" She pointed a warning finger at him.

Bulkhead chucked. "Well if he knows about Miko's crush, I believe him"

"Well I don't!" Ralf said on the brink of tears "If you are Jack give me one shred of proof."

Hotrod nodded "Alright Ralf but I can give you more than just a shred of proof." He said confidently

Ralf"s eyes widened in hope at the confidence Hotrod was showing. "Then **please** prove it." Ralf said almost begging.

Hotrod straitened his back before he spoke. "Your full name is Rafael Esquivel your twelve and a quarter" Hotrod smirked at that part remembering when he had made that clear to Miko and him. "You feel that you are forgotten by your large family, and whenever it comes to technology you are a wiz at it. You always come to me whenever something is troubling you and I do my best to try and help you with whatever it is even if I can't. But most impotently you are one of the best friends I have ever had." He said looking down straight into Ralf's eyes.

At this point any disbelief or distrust the others had towards Hotrod where wiped clean and as for Ralf he was in a state of shock he knew not just by the words that Hotrod had said but he saw the truth and hope shinning from his optics and knew for sure that this was indeed Jack.

When Hotrod's Optics looked into Ralf's Eyes he instantly knew that Ralf believed him, it brought a since of relief to his spark to know that he had gotten threw to him.

After a moment Ralf Finally spoke up "You sure have gotten taller… Jack." He said jokingly.

Everyone laughed but it short lived as the sound of metal hitting the floor outside the door echoed throughout the room.

Everyone paused before quickly getting up to go and investigate but when they got there they were all in for a surprise.

**Oh scrap! **Everyone said at once.

Miko snickered while turning to look up at Hotrod "You're in trouble now!" She said now laughing hysterically.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you enjoyed. ^^ Next time Hotrod will talk with Arcee and I will try and squeeze in a fighting scene for all of you.<strong>

**I would like to thank all who voted and reviewed. It was a lot of help. ;)**

**Thanks,**

** The Last Alpha**


	5. Author's Note

I you can tell I have not udated in a while and I am truly sorry for that. I have been very busy with somthing called Life, But I promise that I will not quit this story and will update hopfuly in the next few weeks.

Again I am sorry for the wait.

Thanks,  
>The Last Alpha<p> 


End file.
